La Belle et La Bête
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: L'histoire de la Belle et La Bête de Disney, revue et corrigée. Du Rumbelle à donf!
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous! _  
><em>J'ai tellement hésité avant de me lancer dans cette fic, mais ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle me trottait dans la tête, il fallait que j'extériorise tout ça ^^<em>  
><em>Désolée aussi pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de ma fic sur Harry Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas oubliée! Seulement voilà, petite baisse de régime, je bloque un peu sur un passage, mais j'avance. Doucement, certes, mais sûrement!<em>

_Sur ce, une petite précision, ça fait pas de mal : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas (car sinon, il y aurait plus de Rumbelle. BEAUCOUP PLUS DE RUMBELLE!)_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, dans une contrée bien lointaine, une homme dont la réputation disait qu'il était lâche, sans courage, et sans détermination. Un jour, un homme vint frapper à sa porte, lui réclamant son fils, qui avait atteint l'âge requis pour entrer dans l'armée du Royaume. Cet homme n'était en réalité autre que le Duc de la région, recrutant les jeunes âmes pour les mener à la guerre, et à la mort. L'homme, pris d'une panique soudaine, refusa catégoriquement de perdre son seul fils, et chassa l'homme de chez lui. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de refermer la porte, l'homme face à lui laissa place à une forme sombre encapuchonnée, s'approchant de lui. Apeuré, sans défense, voulant à tout prix protéger son fils qu'il chérissait tant, il se saisit d'une dague accrochée à la ceinture du Duc, et poignarda sauvagement l'ombre à capuche devant lui. L'ombre poussa un hurlement strident avant de s'effondrer, sans vie, à ses pieds. Haletant, désemparé devant son geste, il lâcha la dague ensanglantée. Le Duc, soudain, se mit à rire.<p>

_"Tu as voulu protéger ton fils, soit! Mais tu en payeras le prix! Te voilà maudit, vieil imbécile!"_

A ces mots, l'homme baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes, recouvertes du sang de sa victime. Le Duc profita de ce moment de trouble pour s'en aller, courant presque vers son cheval, et quitter les lieux précipitamment. Devant lui, le cadavre de l'ombre s'évapora en une fumée noire, avant de disparaître. L'homme, lui, avait toujours les yeux fixés sur ses mains, qui prenait alors une teinte verte dorée. Il sentait quelque chose changer, grandir en lui. Un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé obtenir. Mais si cela lui permettait de sauver son enfant, il n'en avait que faire. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage. Il l'avait sauvé. Jamais personne ne pourrait les séparer.

Il ne serait plus un lâche.

Il s'appelait Rumplestiltskin. Il était devenu Le Ténébreux.

_"Papa?" _

Rumplestiltskin se retourna. Derrière lui, un enfant de quatorze ans se tenait au centre de la pièce, l'air effrayé.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?!"_ Demanda l'enfant, paniqué devant l'allure qu'avait à présent son père.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bae__."_ Répondit doucement le père en s'approchant de lui, alors que ce dernier reculait d'un pas. _"Tout ira bien, plus personne ne te fera de mal, plus jamais tu m'entends!"_

_"Mais papa, regarde ce que tu es devenu!"_ Hurla Bae, les larmes aux yeux, se reculant vivement. _"Tu es devenu un monstre!"_

_"S'il le faut pour te sauver, je deviendrai le monstre le plus puissant qui puisse exister en ce monde, Baelfire__!"_ Hurla Rumplestiltskin à son tour, furieux de ne pas voir son fils plus heureux de cette soudaine transformation.

_"Il doit y avoir un moyen de te faire redevenir normal!"_ S'écria précipitamment Baelfire avant d'attraper un livre posé sur la table de l'unique pièce qui composait la maison. _"J'ai lu là-dedans que toute malédiction peut être rompue!"_ Il tourna les page rapidement, manquant plusieurs fois de se couper les doigts avec le papier. _"Là! Regarde! Ils disent qu'un baiser d'amour peut rompre n'importe quel sort."_

Rumplestiltskin se mit à rire bruyamment, faisant sursauter son fils.

_"Un baiser d'amour?"_ Ricana Le Ténébreux. _"Enfin, __Bae, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un monstre! Non, mon fils, oublie cela, tout est bien ainsi, je n'ai pas besoin de redevenir le lâche que j'étais, et j'ai encore moins besoin de l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre que le tient!"_

Baelfire resta sans voix, figé, regardant son père avec crainte et peine.

_"Car, en réalité,"_ continua Rumplestiltskin d'un ton plus triste,_ "qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête?"_


	2. Chapitre 1

Il y avait, dans une petite ville, un Seigneur connu sous le nom de Maurice. Cet homme, bien qu'ayant bon cœur et voulant le meilleur pour son peuple, était souvent raillé et appelé "le vieux fou" par ses sujets à cause de sa curieuse passion pour les objets magiques en tout genre, particulièrement ceux qui étaient susceptibles de gréer de fortes explosions. Mais son plus grand trésor n'était autre que sa fille, qu'il avait appelé Belle car elle était à ses yeux la plus merveilleuse chose au monde.

Il est vrai que Belle était une jeune fille tout à fait ravissante. Déjà enfant, elle ravissait ses nourrisses de par ses jolies joues rondes, ses grands yeux bleu, et ses délicates boucles chocolatée que formait sa chevelure. Elle avait un caractère avenant, souriant en toute occasion, et convaincue dans ses convictions les plus profondes. Elle était également dotée d'une imagination débordante, et passant le plus clair de son temps à lire et à s'imaginer des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres, rêvant de contrées inconnues et féériques dans lesquelles elle voudrait s'évader.

Belle aimait tendrement son père. Elle avait perdu sa mère très jeune et son père ne s'était jamais remarié. Elle aimait leur vie tous les deux, et pensait pouvoir continuer ainsi pour toujours. Et cela lui irait très bien. L'amour de son père, des livres à lire, et elle était heureuse. Elle ne demandait rien de plus. Même si malgré tout ce bonheur, elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une sorte de vide dans son cœur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler. Elle voulait voir le monde, découvrir ses mystères autrement que dans les romans ou ce qu'elle s'imaginait en fixant l'horizon depuis sa fenêtre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ses paroles rassurantes qu'elle disait à son père sur leur vie n'était, en fait, pas tout à fait vrai. Elle n'était pas tant satisfaite que ça.

Elle voulait vivre autre chose que cette vie.

~o~O~o~

Ce matin là, Belle se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux. Il faisait déjà grand jour, et le soleil brillait, apportant une douce chaleur dans sa chambre. La jeune fille s'étira longuement avant de se lever précipitamment, en pleine forme, une large sourire étirant ses lèvres rosies. Cette journée s'annonçait pour être parfaite. Car c'était son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Ouvrant grand ses fenêtre, Belle se mit à danser et virevolter dans la pièce, faisant tourner le voile de sa chemise de nuit autour de ses jambes. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une large armoire de bois et l'ouvrit, hésitant parmi toutes ses tenues avant de porter son choix sur une robe à volants d'un vert amande.

Arrivée dans le grand salon, Belle sauta au cou de son père qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, ravi de voir sa fille si radieuse. Le jour de son anniversaire, Belle avait toujours le droit de choisir le programme de la journée et pour ce jour, elle avait décidé d'aller se promener en ville, sortir des murs du château, voir du monde. Voir le monde. Elle fit un signe d'au revoir à son père alors qu'elle enfilait une longue cape et sortit de chez elle, souriante, heureuse.

Le temps était idéal pour une promenade. Le gens allaient et venaient, occupés, courant, sans prêter attention à Belle qui s'émerveillait à chaque fois un peu plus des bruits et des odeurs de la bourgade. L'odeur du pain chaud tout juste cuit s'échappant de la boulangerie, les parfums de fleurs émanant d'un fleuriste ambulant, les discutions entremêlées des passants, les bêlements d'un troupeau de mouton accompagnés des aboiements du chien de berger les accompagnant. Tout cela la fascinait. C'était toujours la même chose, chaque jour qui passait ressemblait au précédent.

Elle entendit son nom chuchoté près d'elle. Mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait ce que l'on disait d'elle. L'étrange fille unique de ce vieux fou de Maurice, cette fille bizarre qui passait son temps à lire et à rêver, et qui avait la chance d'avoir eu une vie aisée pour pouvoir profiter ainsi de la vie sans avoir à travailler. Oui, elle était chanceuse d'être née fille de Seigneur. Elle le savait. Elle en avait conscience. Alors, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Au détour d'une rue, elle arriva enfin à sa destination première : la librairie. Belle adorait cet endroit. L'odeur du papier et du cuir, le bruit des pages que l'on tourne... Cette boutique devait sûrement être l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus dans cette ville.

_"Oh, bonjour Belle!"_ Lança une voix masculine depuis le fond du magasin. _"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"_

Belle se retourna, et adressa un radieux sourire au tenancier de la librairie, un homme d'un certain âge tassé par les années.

_"Bonjour monsieur!"_ Lui répondit-elle joyeusement, des étoiles dans les yeux. _"Je venais voir si vous aviez reçu de nouveaux livre depuis la dernière fois."_

_"J'ai bien peur que non, malheureusement, ma chère enfant."_ Se désola le vieil homme en adressant un regard compatissant envers sa meilleure cliente.

Belle eut l'air déçue, mais se mit alors à réfléchir. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers les étagères d'un pas vif. Elle semblait chercher un livre en particulier, et poussa un petit cri de victoire en attrapant un livre à l'épaisse couverture de cuir sur laquelle était écrit "La Légende du Roi Arthur".

_"Ça ne fait rien, je vais vous prendre celui là!"_ Déclara Belle en tendant sa trouvaille au libraire.

_"Ce livre là?"_ S'étonna-t-il._ "Mais, tu me l'avais déjà emprunté plus de deux ou trois fois!"_

_"Oui."_ Admit-elle en rougissant. _"C'est mon préféré!"_

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir une petite bourse de sa poche quand le libraire l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

_"Et bien, si tu l'aimes tant, je te l'offre!"_

_"Quoi?!"_ Souffla la jeune femme. _"Mais, monsieur..."_

_"Pas de mais qui tiennent."_ La coupa-t-il. _"Considère cela comme un cadeau d'anniversaire."_

Belle ne put réprimer un sourire, rougissant de plus belle.

_"Vous vous en souvenez?"_

_"Comment oublier?"_ Sourit le vieil homme à son tour en lui rendant son livre.

Belle quitta le magasin en se répandant en gratitude et remerciement, le précieux ouvrage serrés dans ses bras. Elle était la plus heureuse des femme. Guillerette, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger jusqu'à la petite place au centre du village, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine qui se trouvait en son milieu. Cédant à la tentation, elle posa son livre sur ses genoux et commença à en tourner les pages. Elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur, mais ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Des histoire de chevaliers, de quêtes, de mystères, d'aventures, d'amour... Oh, comme elle avait rêvé faire partie de ces histoires qu'elle lisait, s'imaginant chevaucher aux côtés d'un homme courageux qu'elle aimerait et qui serait près à tout pour elle, allant jusqu'à se battre contre des créatures mystiques.

Le troupeau de mouton passage devant elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Bientôt, l'imposante cloche de l'église du village sonna les midi, sortant Belle de sa rêverie. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Sans fermer son livre, la jeune femme se leva et emprunta la grande rue principale, le nez toujours plongé dans son histoire. Elle marchait doucement, prenant garde à ne bousculer personne, sans pour autant quitter les yeux des lignes qu'elle lisait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main n'apparaisse au milieu des pages, et qu'une autre ne se pose sur son épaule.

_"Bien le bonjour, belle demoiselle!"_ Lança une voix claire et forte de baryton.

Belle releva les yeux, et se trouva être nez à nez avec un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, brun, musclé, un air sûr de lui dans le regard et un sourire qui se voulait ravageur.

_"Bonjour, Gaston."_ Soupira Belle. _"Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, je dois rentrer."_ Lui dit-elle en tentant de se dégager de lui. _"Une prochaine fois, peut-être."_Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé qui se voulait aimable.

_"Oh, Belle. Belle, Belle, Belle. Cesse un peu de faire comme si tu ne voyais rien de ce qu'il se passe."_ S'empressa-t-il de dire en attrapant son livre.

_"S'il-te-plait, c'est à moi!"_ S'énerva Belle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de récupérer son bien.

La fameux Gaston lui sourit malicieusement avant de lui tendre le livre qu'elle lui retira vivement des mains avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait corné aucune page.

_"Merci."_

A ce simple mot, la jeune femme se retourna, faisant ainsi voler ses boucles châtain et commença à s'éloigner de Gaston qui la rattrapa, la suivant à un pas d'elle.

_"Enfin, Belle, ne fait donc pas l'innocente! Toi et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble!"_

La jeune fille se figea, sous le choc, et se mit à rire nerveusement en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa route sans se retourner.

~o~O~o~

Après le déjeuné, Belle passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lire son nouveau livre avec passion pendant que son père recevait ses chevaliers pour une réunion apparemment spéciale. Belle n'en savait pas plus dessus, et cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, dans le fond. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture, oubliant le monde autour d'elle. Quand, soudain, son père fit irruption dans le salon où elle se trouvait en criant son nom.

_"Belle! Belle! C'est fantastique!"_

Belle se leva d'un bond, posant son livre sur un guéridon près d'elle avant de se précipiter vers son père.

_"Mes hommes viennent de me parler d'un endroit fabuleux, où tous les objets magiques du monde seraient conservés! Tu te rends compte, ma chérie?!"_ S'écria Maurice, incapable de contenir sa joie. _"Si je trouvais cet endroit, je pourrais sans doute me procurer quelques uns de ces objets, et montrer à tous ces paysans que je ne suis pas si fou que ça!"_

Belle eut toutes les peines du monde à se montrer vraiment ravie pour son père. Elle avait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur, elle avait peur que sa passion pour la magie ne finisse par le mettre en danger. Malgré ses craintes, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire encourageant et le pris dans ses bras, heureuse de voir son père si radieux et enthousiaste.

Cet à ce moment que l'on frappa à la porte.

Belle et son père se regardèrent, incrédules. Il ne leur semblait pas attendre de la visite. Maurice fit demander à ce que l'on aille ouvrir, et se dirigea vers le hall de sa demeure, Belle sur ses talons.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux sur un jeune homme brun au sourire assuré.

_"G-Gaston?"_ S'étouffa Belle en le reconnaissant. _"Que fais-tu ici?"_

S'inclinant respectueusement devant Belle, Gaston s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le père de cette dernière.

_"Cher Monsieur, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cette visite impromptue."_

_"Tiens, Gaston connaît des mots tel qu'"impromptue", c'est étonnant."_ Pensa Belle.

_"Mais elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel, car si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous demandez de bien vouloir m'accorder la main de votre fille."_

Belle resta sans voix, choquée, trop interloquée pour réagir. Maurice, lui ouvrit des yeux rond comme des billes et balbutia quelques mots avant de pouvoir totalement digérer l'information.

_"Et bien..."_ Souffla-t-il, cherchant ses mots. _"Voilà une demande des plus inattendue. Mais je vous promais que nous en discuterons. En attendant, je vous laisse à vos occupation, cher monsieur."_

A ces mots, Gaston s'inclina une dernière fois, offrant un clin d'œil appuyé à Belle qui eu soudain la nausée, avant de faire volte face et de quitter les lieu, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Le silence s'installa quelque secondes, jusqu'à ce que Maurice se tourne vers sa fille.

_"Belle..."_

_"Ah NON! Il n'en est pas question!"_ Hurla la jeune fille en retournant prestement dans le salon.

En colère, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil et récupéra son livre qu'elle plaqua sur ses genoux et qu'elle ouvrit brutalement.

_"Ma chérie, je te demande juste d'y réfléchir..."_ Essaya d'argumenter son père sur un ton doux. _"Cet homme est d'une bonne famille, c'est un excellent parti, et il a l'air d'avoir de bonnes manières..."_

_"Oh, crois moi Papa, il n'en a que l'air."_ Répondit-elle sèchement. _"Cet homme est un imbécile, un beau parleur qui pense que tout lui est dû."_

Maurice resta sur le pas de la porte, penaud, cherchant une solution à ce problème. Il savait qu'un jour, sa fille partirait, qu'elle se marierai et qu'elle le quitterai. Et sachant cela inévitable, il aurait au moins voulu s'assurer qu'elle soit avec un homme qui la rende heureuse.

_"Écoute."_ Tenta-t-il. _"Je pars demain pour la château dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt. D'ici à ce que je revienne, je te demande juste d'y penser, et à mon retour, quelque soit ta réponse, je l'accepterai sans rien dire. Mais promet moi que tu y réfléchiras."_

Belle soupira et, refermant doucement son livre, se précipita dans les bras de son père.

_"Je te le promets, à condition que tu me promettes d'être prudent durant ton absence."_ Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

_"C'est promis."_ Répondit-il simplement en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, au levé du jour, Belle accompagna son père et ses homme jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Une larme perlant au coin de son œil, elle enlaça une dernière fois son père avant de le regarder s'éloigner, son cheval remuant la poussière.


End file.
